Лампо
Лампо (ランポウ, Ranpō) - был сыном лорда. В связи с жизнью в роскоши вырос очень трусливым и избалованным, но Джотто заставил его сражаться в любом случае. Был известен как молния со скрытой свирепостью. По внешности напоминает пятнадцатилетнего Ламбо, но так же испорчен, как пятилетний Ламбо Внешность У Лапмо короткие светло-зеленые волосы и голубые глаза. Под правым глазом у него маленький черный символ молнии. He has a small black lightning bolt symbol near his right eye. Lampo wears a white flannel shirt that has leather ties around the wrists, and he also wears blue pants. Личность Он очень избалованный и трусливый, как Ламбо, его трусливая сторона показана в томе 34, где боковой снимок показывает, что он против того, чтобы помочь семье Шимон (Симон) находится в массовые войны мафии даже когда Джотто приказал ему из страха. Он также показал высокомерен из-за его позиции как сын господа, как и когда он представился Ламбо. Он тоже лень делать его долг как Хранителя Вонголы, он отказался признавать Ламбо достоин прежде чем он даже испытывал его до тех пор, пока Джотто убедил его, и даже тогда, он сделал Ламбо наследования тест легкий только так он мог закончить его долг быстро. По иронии судьбы, он также заявил, что он не любил детей, как Ламбо и не мог их терпеть, пока его персонаж был таким и в драматургии КД, г. относились к нему, как один, изредка называя его "отродье". Арки Inheritance Succession Arc When Тсунаеши Савада and его хранители come back to the past to train before battling with Millefiore Famiglia along with Юни, they summon Vongola Primo from the Vongola Ring, and were told that the First Guardians of Vongola will observe them henceforth to see if they are worthy to inherit the true power of Vongola or not. At night, he appears from the Lightning Vongola Ring in front of Lambo while Lambo was on the toilet at the same time as the other Guardians. He commented on why the Decimo Lightning Guardian is a "little cow boy", much to Lambo's anger, then disappeared in irritation. At first, Lampo refused to even waste his time testing Lambo, stating that he was a snotty brat, but Giotto found him and made sure that he did his duty, to which Lampo replied that he "can't say no to you, Primo." During Lambo's test, he hid inside a castle inside the amusement park, and the only objective was for Lambo to acquire three stamps and go to him. This shows his obvious distaste for Lambo and the fact that he had not been prepared beforehand, as stated by Реборн; however, Верде's interference made this a more difficult task as he had shocked Lambo with an electrical charge and sent robots after them. When Lambo, along with Tsuna, eventually reaches the castle, Lampo rejects Lambo at first because the required stamp was on Lambo's butt and not on the paper, but then agrees to accept Lambo on the grounds that Lambo had fulfilled his role as the Guardian of Lightning by acting as a lightning rod for the entire family and taking the damage onto himself and after witnessing Lambo's furious lightning bolts. After the explosion in the castle caused by Lambo reviving and randomly tossing his grenades, Lampo reappears on the roof of the castle and declares that he "still hates brats." Later, at Namimori Shrine, he along with other the Guardians and Primo meet to discuss the trials so far and the one that was yet to come. All of them look worried since the next trial would be Дэймон Спейд's succession test. At Kokuyo Land, he, along with Giotto and the other guardians, were watching Daemon's trial from afar. After Daemon's trial ended, he, along with the other Guardians and Giotto, returned to the Vongola Rings. Future Final Battle Arc While Tsuna fought Byakuran, he appeared, along with Giotto and the other Guardians from the Vongola Rings after witnessing Tsuna's resolve. Оружие и Способности Lampo's Shield|'Lampo's Shield' : The original shield was somewhat wok-like black shield, while the cambio forma shield consists of two horns and the Roman Numeral I in the middle. It also forms a helmet with the Lightning Crest in the middle and two rings encircling his own horns. This form has incredible defensive abilities and can also fire out intense bursts of Lightning called Corna Fulmine (lit. Lightning Horn). Интересные Факты *Цвет волос Лампо такой же, как и его пламя, молния. *Когда Лампо появился сказать Ламбо что пришла его очередь, Тсунаеши Савада принял его за будущего Ламбо. *На некотором товаре, Lampo пишется "Lampow"; Но, это была опечатка. *Будущий Ламбо и Лампо имеют несколько общих черт: **Они оба высоко оценивают себя. **Они оба очень избалованы, трусливы и ленивы. **Они оба держат свой правый глаз закрытым. **Они оба являются самыми молодыми Хранителями своего поколения. **у них один и тот же сейю, Tsuda Kenjirō. **Они оба имеют пристрастие к сладкому, особенно конфетам. **Отношения Лампо и Джи. аналогичны с отношениям Ламбо и Гокудеры Хаято, как показано в драматическом CD::Доказательство дружбы, где Джи. постоянно шлепает или бьет кулаком Лампо всякий раз, когда он раздражен на него, но относиться к нему, как к брату. **Оба не могут отказать своему боссу (Тсунаеши and Джотто, соответственно). **Оба имеют татуировку под глазом; У Лампо молния под правым глазом, тогда как у Ламбо знак "#" под левым глазом. **Они оба могут использовать Щит Лампо. *Главная, разница между Лампо и Ламбо, то как их начальники относятся к ним в бою;Джотто уверен что сил Лампо хватит чтобы бороться в первых рядах; вместо этого, Тсуна всегда отказывается от какой-либо идеи, чтобы 5-летний Ламбо был вовлечен в борьбу, даже во имя Вонголы из-за молодого возраста Ламбо.Однако, неизвестно, есть ли эта защита через десять лет в будущем. Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Вонгола и Союзники Категория:Хранители Вонгола Категория:Хранитель Грозы Категория:Требуется перевод Категория:Мертв Категория:Вонгола Категория:Мужские персонажи KHR Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Пламя грозы